


Jamal, His Men, The Lyon Family and Empire

by PplAintReal



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Asshole father, Broken Father-Son Relationship, Business Politics, Canon Gay Character, Character with Mental Disorder, Dramedy, Dysfunctional Family, Entertainment Industry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Forever Unfinished Lucious and Cookie, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Interracial Marriage, Loving Mother, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Top Jamal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PplAintReal/pseuds/PplAintReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamal loves them all. Including his little brother Hakeem, but who will he end up with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juggernaut Status

Jamal Lyon just released his debut album.

It debuted at number five on the Billboard 200 album chart and at number one on the Hip-hop/R&B album chart selling 213,000 copies in its first week.

Preceded by 1st single "Keep Your Money" a R&B song with a hip-hop beat that Jamal dedicated to his dad which went to the top of the R&B chart for two weeks and was a top twenty hit on the pop chart. Next was 2nd single "I Wanna Love Ya" a R&B song that spoke to everybody's romantic side which went to number 4 on the R&B chart and was another top twenty pop hit.

Of course his momanger Cookie was proud of him and congratulated him on his success, she even threw him a party; while Lucious was proud of Jamal, he of course didn't let him know it.

Even Andre was genuinely happy for him and his success surprisingly, which came as a shock to Jamal because Andre always seems to hate on the fact that he is musically talented and he isn't. 

A R&B album that clocks out at around fifty minutes complete with 11 tracks consisting of one trap anthem ("Keep Your Money"), one techno upbeat pop type song featuring Ciara, one inspirational self-love song featuring Estelle, one R&B club banger featuring his little brother Hakeem, one let's get it on type of sex song because no R&B album is complete without one, then the rest are all songs about being in love, finding love or letting go of someone.

So to say the least; Jamal was on cloud nine after his album debuted on the charts and his singles were all over the radio and blowing up the charts.

And what made him even more proud of his success was the fact that he didn't hide who he was in order to be received by the public. The world knew he was gay and he still was well received. *Take that dad* he would think to himself.

But what was weird to Jamal was the amount of times girls would hit on him and even try to fuck him knowing that he was gay. And Jamal wasn't lacking in his department either, guys were always trying to get one night with the hottest gay R&B sensation at the moment; even pro athletes who were complete homophobic assholes in public and to the media would get his number somehow and try to take him out on a date.

Now Jamal already has three men who he deals with on the regular, not every single day with all of them of course but definitely on a weekly basis with all of his men. His little brother Hakeem; the one whom he truly loves and spends the most time and nights with and the only one that he fucks raw. But Hakeem is Bi-Sexual well not completely Bi because the only man that he is attracted to is Jamal, besides that he fucks girls. They both work really hard to keep their love for each other a secret from their family members because they know that they would just be disgusted by it; hell Lucious would probably blow his brains out right in front of them if he knew that not one but two of his sons was gay. Though it drives them crazy not to be able to kiss, caress, grope and fondle each other while at Empire records or just out in public with each other when the family's around. Hakeem's little posse of hoodlums knows about them and so does Tiana, she's like a little sister to them.

Not even Cookie has figured them out yet and she knows everything.

A close second to having his heart is lover Michael. This cute little Mexican who treats Jamal like a king every time they're around each other and loves him like crazy. Jamal also loves the sex with Michael how he speaks in Spanish while they're fucking because its so hot to be called Papi. Plus he has the cutest little ass but Michael prefers it when he says Culo.

Last man in the running to be his husband someday is lover Ryan. This sophisticated gentleman in the streets but a wild one in the sheets. He's just so much fun to hang with; he always knows the hot spots to go to no matter what town him and Jamal are in. The sex is bananas with this dude, he has definitely been around the block because he knows what he is doing. Plus he's such a cutie.

Jamal doesn't know which one to choose for the long haul though but he wants to make a decision soon because he's tired of playing around.

 


	2. The Thanksgiving Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This verse is about the family getting together so it won't be Jamal-centric or centered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that i'm late with this Thanksgiving stuff but i just had to do it.  
> I didn't intend on doing this but i just wanted to write out how a Lyon family Thanksgiving dinner would play out.

"I'm really not looking forward to this" Jamal said to Hakeem as he went to the bathroom to wash his dick off after they got done fucking. 

Hakeem laid in Jamal's bed enjoying his post-coital bliss while he watched Jamal's ass as he walked out the room. "Mal nobody is" he said.

Once Jamal returned to the bedroom; Hakeem with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face was spread out all over the sheets laying on his stomach with his ass up clearly satisfied from their sex. Jamal's smirk went unnoticed by Hakeem but the smack to his ass he couldn't ignore, it was kinda hard. It made Hakeem jump and grab his ass cheek to try to soothe it "Ow Mal, that hurted" Hakeem said as he turned over to lay on his back as Jamal got in the bed with him then gave him a kiss. "That was good baby" Jamal said as he cuddled Hakeem from the back in his arms. "You always say that" Hakeem replied. "Because its always good to me" Jamal retorted.

They laid together for a moment.

"Aye i wonder how Dre and Rhonda feel about the family getting together for dinner tonight" Hakeem said some time later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andre was doing much better these days. He was taking his meds and his new found faith was keeping his head up even though Lucious kept trying to keep him down.

Rhonda was just doing her best to support him through all of his endeavors.

"Babe french toast or pancakes?" Rhonda asks Andre from the kitchen as she looks into their fridge with her face mask on and hair in rollers; her usual morning routine.

"French toast" Andre hollered to her from their master bathroom.

Andre came into the kitchen just as Rhonda was finishing up the french toast, "Babe you ready for tonight?" Andre asked her with a smirk on his face as he took a seat at the kitchen island. Rhonda turned to him to roll her eyes as she was placing their breakfast on plates from the skillet.

"Now you know i can't stand your family; well Jamal is okay but the other three are just so rude and ratchet" Rhonda said to Andre as she sat next to him at the island.

Andre laughed before he dug into his food, after a bite he said "I can barely stand them my damn self but i am looking forward to mom's cooking". Rhonda gave a shrug and a nod simultaneously to that as her way of admitting that Cookie can burn.

"I just hope that everybody is on their best behavior" Rhonda said before taking a sip of her orange juice. Andre gave her a doubtful look.

"Its at Lucious' house right (Andre nodded), who's all coming?" She then asked.

In-between chewing his food Andre replied "Well, Jamal and Hakeem, uncle Vernon, cousin Bunkie, aunt Carol and her kids, oh and Jamal's bringing Michael and Hakeem is bringing Tiana".

"You think your mom is gonna bring someone?" Rhonda asked Andre.

Andre shook his head no then said "Naw she's never stopped being in love with dad so i don't think that seeing somebody else has even crossed her mind".

Rhonda saw it in Cookie too just like the rest of the family; plus Lucious is still in love with Cookie also so everybody knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would drop Anika and they'd get back together.

They finished their breakfast soon after their little chat. "Well i can't wait til tonight, i'll probably have me a little buzz going before we get there" Rhonda told him as she placed their dishes in the dishwasher.

Andre laughed at her again as he hoped that his meds would keep him stable throughout the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lucious and Anika spent their Thanksgiving morning at the Empire building.

"We need us some new artists" Anika said during her board meeting.

"What's wrong with the ones we have already?" One of the members in the meeting said.

"Nothing but we need to expand our demographic of clients, we need white ones and Latino ones" Anika told the members of the meeting.

While she was in her meeting, Lucious was in a studio session with rap artist Titan.

"I love this man, i just can't get over your rapping style" Lucious said to Titan as they sat and listened to the track that they just recorded.

"I love working exclusively with you; i mean the legend Lucious Lyon produces for me" Titan said to him.

"Aww man stop with that legend stuff y'all make me feel old when i hear that but i'm so serious what made you rap that way?" Lucious asks him.

"I don't know i've just always rapped like that since i first spit" Titan earnestly told him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cookie made most of her food the night before. She made the macaroni & cheese, string beans, greens, candied yams, turkey, mashed potatoes, beans and peach cobbler.

So she woke up this morning and made the ham, stuffing, potato salad, deviled eggs, lastly the sweet potato pies. After that her feast was completely prepared.

Dinner was supposed to be at 6. So she arrived at about 5:30 to warm up the food before they had dinner. When she got there all of the men were watching football except for Jamal who sat chatting with his boyfriend Michael and Rhonda.

Everybody who was invited showed up.

After everyone got their plates of food then the fun began.

Cookie let Anika have her seat at the end of the table though she only did just so she could sit next to Lucious and play footsie with him.

"Cookie, i want to thank you for letting me have my seat" Anika said this as a joke when they went around the table for everyone to say what they were thankful for this year.

It was enough of a joke to make everybody smirk.

"Damn Cookie you really put yo foot in this; i can't remember the last time that i had food this good" Vernon told her.

She laughed. "I'm glad you like it" Cookie responded.

Carol's kids finished eating really fast so they could run off and go play.

"Cookie i am so happy you cooked because Anika can't cook for shit" Lucious exclaimed to the room then he chuckled.

Anika rolled her eyes before saying "Hey that's not my fault, i was never taught and i was raised in a home with a live-in cook". Anika then said "Maybe Cookie can teach me how to cook a few basic courses sometime" as she eyed Cookie.

Cookie nodded as she chewed on some food then after she swallowed said "Yea sure, i'm okay with that".

"Cookie i missed your cooking; i'ma need you to cook for me all the time" her cousin Bunkie told her as he was stuffing his face.

"Well Bunkie i missed how you used to eat it all up never giving anybody a chance to have seconds" Cookie responded.

Everybody laughed.

"Yeah cousin i hated when you were over our house after mom would finish cooking something because you always got to the rest of it before me and i always wanted more of whatever it was that she made" Andre said to Bunkie.

He chuckled then said "My bad cus; you were a little nigga anyway all you needed was one serving to be full.

Andre laughed.

"Somebody pass me the cobbler" Jamal said to the table.

"Of course the fruit is asking for peach cobbler" Lucious said causing some at the table to smirk and others to shake their head at his insult.

Cookie kicked him hard under the table and gave him a death glare that only Lucious could match and said "Shut up".

Jamal been taking jabs like these from Lucious all his life, at this point they didn't even shock him anymore when they were uttered out of his father's mouth; he just took them in stride.

"Well liking the female peach ain't done nothing good for you, you're a horrible person, a deadbeat dad and you were a terrible husband to my mother; leaving her in jail just twisting in the wind" Jamal sniped at him.

Lucious grinned at this but didn't care to reply back, partially because he knew that Jamal was right.

Not long after that exchange everybody was done eating. So the men were glued back in front of the TV watching football.

The women, Jamal and Michael were in the kitchen chatting, cleaning and putting the food away.

"Cookie i'm packing a few plates of that food to take home for myself" Carol told her.

"Girl what about some for the kids?" Cookie asked her.

"Girl they got some stuff to eat at da house" Carol said dismissively as she waved Cookie off.

All of them in the kitchen laughed.

"Aunt Carol you funny" Jamal told her through a laugh.

"Y'all kids been laughing at me since y'all were little" Carol replied.

Jamal was heading to one of the downstairs bathrooms as Hakeem was coming out of another one when they crossed paths "Mal i'm sorry about what dad said i wish he wasn't like that, just don't let him get to you okay" Hakeem said to him as he rubbed his arm consolingly.

"I'm used to it but thanks for tryna cheer me up, you coming over later?" Jamal asked him in a low sexy gruff voice.

"You already know" Hakeem said as he flashed him a flirty smile.

When Hakeem turned to walk away Jamal smacked him on his ass then proceeded to go into the bathroom without turning around to acknowledge Hakeem's blushing face.

Cookie stayed to talk to Lucious after everybody left.

"You gon stop fucking with my son" Cookie said to Lucious as she got up in his face.

"He's my son too" Lucious retorted.

"Well why don't you treat him like your other sons?" Cookie asked him.

Lucious made a face that looked like he was reflecting on the question before he finally relented and said "I don't know" then he went and sat down on one of the living room sofas.

Cookie sat down next to him and said "Look i know you don't like that he's gay but he's your son first before being anything else, you should love him for that simple fact" as she rubbed one of his legs.

Lucious never took the time to think of it like that.

"You're right and i'll try to do better by him" Lucious told her.

"Thank you" Cookie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

She got up to go home and as she did Lucious popped her on the ass "Let me know when you get home" he said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go all out with the theatrics just yet so i made it pretty tame and short.


End file.
